The Amazing Tongue of Sherlock Holmes
by WatsWitDaMonkey
Summary: From John's POV, this is a one shot. It's just a lot of kissing. Sherlock apparently is a really good kisser.


The Amazing Tongue Of Sherlock Holmes  
I know I'm just procrastinating in writing Puzzle Pieces From The Clay but here we go.

My favourite part about being Sherlock's boyfriend is the kissing. The random moments when he could reach over and peck me on the cheek, or hand, or lips. Same for me, I could, at any moment, lean into him and kiss him. Slowly when the need be small yet still there or quickly when the need be great and the atmosphere alone. I loved kissing him when we were alone because he could do amazing things with his tongue. I mean, amazing things. I asked him once where he learned to kiss like that and he simply said, "Choir," and kept placing his lips on different parts of my neck.

His answer perplexed me but I didn't bring it up again until two weeks later when we had a case that had to do with a choir group. I asked a member of the choir, "So I hear that people learn to kiss in choirs," as gentle conversation and with a slightly sarcastic tone that masked the sincere interest I had in this topic.

The large black woman only threw back her head, laughed, and said, "You sure do!" And a few other choir members laughed with her.

That night I asked Sherlock about it. I watched him read the newspaper, perched like a hawk on his chair, and suddenly said, "How do you learn to kiss from choir?"

He peered over his newspaper at me. He quickly set it down with a smile. "It's easier to show you," he said and stood up from his chair and bounded over to me in the kitchen. He smiled widely and placed his hands on my hips and pulled me to him, taking my mouth in his in a deep, passionate kiss.

He flicked his tongue across my lips in an irresistible fashion, causing me to open my mouth a little and granting him access to show me how kissing came from choir class. He pushed his tongue in my mouth and grazed my teeth softly before it suddenly stiffened and pushed against my own tongue. I moaned a little and fought back, placing my hands on his hips, but my own tongue was untrained and weak against his.

He pulled away for a second but we were far from done as we still held each other and I just immediately went to sucking on his neck as he explained, "In my teens, ah, I had to go to choir-oh-class and our instructor, mm, had us do tongue exercises. Hem," he pulled my face up to his and we locked lips again. He twisted his skilled tongue inside my mouth and then quickly pulled out and explained between kisses, "She told us... We couldn't sing without our tongues ... Said we had to ... Train them to sing well. ... Mm... So we did..these exercises...before class started... Each lesson..." he did a fantastic tongue thing and rolled it around inside my mouth. I moaned out and squeezed my eyes a little tighter. "Tongues are muscles. Like any muscle they can be trained and strengthened. Mm." He stopped talking and just kept kissing me.

"Fuck, it's amazing," I breathed out as he moved down to my neck. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt and did his strange tongue things to my collarbone and chest. He pushed me up onto the counter we'd previously been leaning against and pushed my shirt down my shoulders.

He stood back up and kissed me on the mouth again, little, curious pecks that asked questions. "Can I try this? What if I did that? Is it okay to do it here? I don't really know how, but I'd like to try...on you anyway..."

I breathed out quietly, "Yes," and opened my eyes to see him also looking at me intently. I took my hands off the counter from behind me and placed them on his face, bringing him in for a quick kiss, "Only if you..." With our foreheads pressed together, we looked at one another fondly.

"I mean, I haven't ever... It might not be good..." he warned nervously.

I smiled at him, "With that tongue?" I delved in for a kiss, "I think I might explode," I whispered against his neck.

There are simple exercises you can do as well to get your tongue as awesome as Sherlock's.  
1. Roll your tongue into a U shape. This may be difficult or impossible for some, that's okay! It's because you don't have the predisposition to do it. 3 If you can't, try! Never hurts! Do this 8 times.  
2. Roll your 'r's. This too is difficult for some, even I can barely do it and when I do it's only for a second or two. Do this for 8 seconds to have maximum awesomeness. Again, if you can't, work on it! 3  
3. Flip your tongue over. This is fucking impossible. If you can do it, I applaud you. But still, try. 4 times.  
4. Touch your tongue to your soft palate. The very back, top, soft part of your mouth. I can touch my uvula but that's a bit extreme. It's pretty even, people who can and can't do this. 6 times.  
5. Cup your tongue so it is pressed against your teeth. Do this 5 times.  
6. Press your tongue into your hard palate. 5 times.  
7. Try to touch your tongue to your nose. This is actually pretty fun and useful but like 98% of people can't do this. I can do this and when someone's like, "You've got something on your nose" I'm just like FLICK, "Did I get it" and they're just like "Holy shit man, she just did that" and yea, it's a good skill. Another option is pressing it to your chin.  
Do these and soon, you'll be known as the best fucking kisser around! Have fun! 3  
(I made up the time/how many to do, but I'm in choir and my teacher makes us do these so, yea, this is legit.)


End file.
